Alfred Pennyworth
DC Universe |Accessories = |Variations = |Years = 2006, 2008, 2012, 2014-2018 |Appearances = 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion 76052 Batman Classic TV Series - Batcave }} Alfred is a minifigure from the Batman theme. He was re-released a decade after his appearance in the Batman line in the DC Comics theme. Description Alfred has a Light Nougat head with a thin mustache, laugh lines, and side burns. His torso is coloured black and depicts a black jacket with a grey vest and dark blue bow-tie. His legs are coloured light grey. Alfred has no hairpiece. In the video games In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Alfred is identical to his appearance in 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion, but he balances a silver platter on his right hand at all times. His appearance for LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes is unchanged except for he now has back printing (similar to Lex Luthor's), and he still carries the silver platter like The Waiter. His appearance in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham is similar to his appearance in the previous games except his hand are grey and the plate has a handle on the bottom rather than a tube Background Alfred Pennyworth served in World War II. After the war, he went on to become an actor, but, before his father's final wish before his death was for Alfred to become a butler for the Wayne family, which was a family tradition. When Thomas and Martha Wayne were murdered in Crime Alley, Alfred took care of their son Bruce Wayne. He later became Bruce's confidant, as well as butler when he took on the identity of Batman. He also urged Bruce to accept Barbara Gordon as Batgirl. Alfred has been a father figure to Bruce, and a grandfather figure to Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damian Wayne. Alfred is a member of the Bat-family which primarily consists of Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Batgirl, and Commissioner Gordon. In LEGO Batman ]] Alfred appeared as a minor character in ''Riddler's Revenge and Joker's Return. ;Riddler's Revenge Alfred helped and Robin to solve The Riddler's clues before the Dynamic Duo apprehended him and Two-Face. ;Joker's Return Alfred helped Robin to arm the Batcopter before apprehending Mad Hatter. In LEGO Batman 2 Alfred reappears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes as a playable character. Players can contact him from certain consoles to view a map of Gotham City and summon unlocked vehicles to their location for use. He appears as a non-playable character in the level "Unwelcome Guests" where he is the citizen in peril and surrounded by flames. Alfred later appears on the news station where Vicki Vale says he carried the message that a charity event for the zoo animals has been cancelled. Alfred can be unlocked at the door of Wayne Manor. In LEGO Batman 3 Alfred appears in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham as a major character. He is unlocked throughout the storyline with no extra cost. Unlike the previous games he is not the one giving hints throughout the loading and levels. It is shown that Alfred is brave enough to fight Batman. LEGO.com Description Notes * In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Alfred appears in the Batcave hub, but may not be tagged. * To unlock Alfred in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, the player must collect 35 gold bricks. He can be found at the door of the Wayne Manor mansion (North Island) in Gotham City. * He is identical to the butler from Indiana Jones. However, Alfred has a moustache, while the butler doesn't. * In the Dark Knight Trilogy, ''Alfred is portrayed by Michael Caine who also voiced Finn McMissile in ''Cars 2. *In the LEGO Batman Movie, Alfred is voiced by Ralph Fiennes who is best known for playing Lord Voldemort in the Harry Potter films. Gallery of Variants Minifigure Videogame |img2=1966Alfred.png |txt2=1966 |img3 = Alfred Pennyworth LEGO Dimensions.PNG |txt3 = Normal |img4 = Alfred LEGO Batman Movie Dimensions.PNG |txt4 = The LEGO Batman Movie |img5 = AlfredDCSuperVillains.png |txt5 = Rebirth |img6=AlfredLEGOMovie2.png |txt6=''LEGO Movie 2'' }} Movie Appearances * 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion * 76052 Batman Classic TV Series - Batcave * 70909 Batcave Break-In * 70917 The Ultimate Batmobile * 70922 The Joker Manor * 71020 The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO Dimensions * LEGO DC Super-Villains * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Movie Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite * LEGO DC Comics: Batman Be-Leaguered * LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout * The LEGO Batman Movie''http://variety.com/2015/film/news/lego-batman-ralph-fiennes-alfred-1201632383/ * ''The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Gallery AlfredUnlocked.PNG|Alfred in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Alfred_help.png|Alfred as he appears giving tips to players in LEGO Batman 2 Screen_shot_2014-07-24_at_5.24.53_PM.png|Alfred's 1966 version Thumbnail 39811.png Heroes and Villains Dancing.jpg Alfred and a cup.png Alfred In TLM2.jpeg|In The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Alfred Pennyworth.jpg|Alfred in LB1 References See Also * Inventory:Alfred * * Bruce Wayne Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2006 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Upcoming Minifigures Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures